


Fairy World Price

by Sigynn



Series: Loki and Sigyn [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairy World, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Possible fuck or die, Smut, Threesome, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynn/pseuds/Sigynn
Summary: Loki is in the Fairy realm and has been tricked into consuming Fairy food.  He is told by Titania and Oberon he must spend a night with them before he will be released.  Now what could they possibly have in mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> At Asahara's insistance, I decided to take another stab at a smut story. This scene would fit into the Story 'Revenge's Fire' when Oberon and Titania insist Loki stay a night as payment for eating Fairy food (through trickery). I did not want to give my story an 'E' rating so this scene was left out. But my co-author feels it should be written and posted for those who would like to read it. I hope you like it, and please feel free to comment.

Titania sat on the couch of her inner room she shared with Oberon. She had made a few alterations to her dress, making the fit more snug, changing the silver threads to gold and loosened her hair from the braid. Loki sat next to her, at ease, as he absently swirled the wine in the gold goblet in his hand. She had assured him that it would do him no additional harm to drink in her realm, but he was not taking any chances. Oberon was not present as he had matters to attend to for the moment, leaving them alone.

"I am sorry for my husband's delay," Titania said leaning back against the couch. She made it like she was just getting comfortable, but she knew it would give Loki a better look at her breasts in the low cut dress. Seeing his eyes flicker to down to them, she knew she was successful.

A smile touched Loki's face as his eyes slid back up to Titania's. "I am enjoying your company very much. He need not hurry back."

Titania rested a hand upon his shoulder, feeling the supple leather through her fingers. "I can see why they call you Silver Tongue."

His smile broadened. "That is not the only reason."

"Mmmm, I would love to know the other reasons."

Loki leaned forward, she heard the soft clink as he set his goblet on the table nearby before reaching up and to cup her face with his hand. His kiss was soft, as if experimenting. He pulled away to look her in the eye, she could see his eyes were a beautiful emerald green; Ljósálfar blood was in his heritage. But at the moment she didn't care as he tilted his head and leaned in for a deeper kiss. Titania eagerly opened her mouth to his probing tongue, it slid in and began to dance with hers, eliciting a groan to escape. Loki's free hand wrapped gently around her neck, his thumb tracing circles around the base of her throat.

Titania pulled out of the kiss. She pushed him back onto the couch then sat in his lap, her legs resting on each side of his, the dress pooled around them. She pressed him against the back of the couch and began to kiss him again, passionately. Loki's hands encircled her hips, and she could feel his erection through the layers of clothing. She added grinding her hips against his and finally elicited a groan as his hips bucked in response.

Loki's hands moved up to cup her breasts, fondling them through the soft material. He squeezed and pinched until Titania sat up with a gasp and flipped her head back with groan of her own. With deft fingers, Loki slid them from the top and pulled her back towards him so he could kiss and nip each nipple. His tongue swirled around them and then he pulled back to blow a gentle cool breeze on them and drag another moan from Titania's lips.

"Shame on you, my dear," a voice purred in her ear. "You are starting without me." Titania's eyes opened and she saw her husband standing in front of her.

"I was just getting him warmed up. He is divine."

Oberon arched a brow. "Really?" He turned his gazed to Loki, who's smile seemed permanently etched on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were almost completely black.

"You have a very thoughtful Queen," Loki confirmed.

Oberon placed a hand on Loki's temple slid his fingers through his dark hair. "Yes," he agreed. "I do." He leaned down and began to kiss Loki.

Titania watched the two, her head tilted. She didn't have much time to think on the view, as Loki's hands once more began to massage her breasts. She reached forward and touched both men's temples and ran her fingers through their hair, her grip tightening when Loki pinched one of her nipples.

Oberon pulled back from the kiss and touched her face with his hand. "You are right, my dear, he is divine." He gave a small wave of his hand and moved them to the bedroom. But there had been changes. Titania could see the bed had been made larger and decorated in green sheets edged with gold. She could feel them soft beneath her bare knees and realized that the bed was not the only change. She no longer had any clothes on and neither did Loki or Oberon. She gave her hips another wiggle, feeling him pressed against her folds, and felt his hips buck once more beneath her.

"Now, now," Oberon gently chastised. "I need my turn."

Loki sat up, one arm around Titania's waist and with one flip, had her on her back with both men leaning over her. Their hands began to move across her body, along the column of her neck, across her breasts, around her waist, down the inside of her thigh. Shivers ran all over, from so many directions at once she could only let her eyes flutter closed and let herself become immersed in the pleasure's she felt.

One of the hands caressing her breast slid away and a mouth once more clamped down on her nipple just as the fingers along her inner thigh slid between her slick folds. She gasped from the sudden jolt, her body bucking up. Another rested on her belly and gently pushed her down, her fingers gripped the sheets and dug in as another wave of pleasure washed over her. After a few moments, the fingers slid from inside her and she let out a small whimper, but soon she felt warm breath and the sensation of a tongue slide along her folds. The whimper became a sob as the fingers started playing with her clit in varied circular motions in time with the lips on her nipples. Titania had a momentary wonder of how they were doing this through the fog of pleasure in her brain, but she very soon didn't care as she felt the steady pleasure begin to escalate. Her legs started to quiver as she felt it rise inside her, and her hips started to shift about as if on their own accord. Hands came around and held her in place causing her to squirm a little in frustration, but the hands held her fast. The next moment her climax took a sudden jolt and she exploded in a white-hot blanket of pleasure that surged through her whole body. The scream she uttered should have been heard throughout the realm she was sure.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Oberon standing over her, still gently massaging her nipples and looking down, she saw Loki looking up from between her legs, a wicked grin on his face.

"Very well," Titania spoke up when she could. "Now I see the other reason you are called a silver tongue."

Titania sat up and reached up to Oberon. She brought him down for a passionate kiss with one hand while reaching out for Loki's erection with the other. She knew she found it when she heard him utter a small groan. Tightening her fingers, she began to run her grip up and down his shaft, varying her rhythm and feeling him squirm beneath her fingers. Oberon had one arm around her waist and another about her shoulders as he pulled her into a tighter embrace, threatening to dislodge her fingers from Loki. But Loki had other plans.

Loki took a hold of Titania's waist and pulled her back towards him, so she was kneeling in front of him, her back pressed against his chest. He bent his head to nibble and kiss down her neck and shoulders while one hand played with her left breast and the other with her clit. Titania began to squirm as she felt her pleasure radiate all over once more. she felt a hand touch her face, her eyes fluttered open to see Oberon, he smiled at her before leaning forward to kiss Loki, his neck pressing against her face. Titania, began to kiss and nibble his neck and shoulder just as Loki had been doing to her drawing out a moan she could hear from the both of them.

When Oberon pulled back, Loki gripped Titania's hips and pulled her down on top of himself. She felt him sink deep inside her and she let out a gasp of nearly painful pleasure as her tightened insides were stretched. When he started moving, Titania tilted her hips up and lowered her head. She could not bear to deny Oberon the pleasure she felt as she took his erection into her mouth and allowed Loki's thrusts to dictate the rhythm of her mouth. Oberon's fingers slid into her hair and it back off her face which she was thankful for.

Before long the room was filled with the groans of the two men as they moved to the pleasure she was delivering, clenching Loki from behind and swirling Oberon with her tongue in front. She felt a second orgasm begin to build up again and she knew Loki could feel it. Loki's fingers tightened on her hips just as Oberon's did on her face, his hips moving as erratically as Loki's.

The next thrust caused Titania's orgasm to explode in such a bright flash she felt like she lost all coherent thought for several seconds. Oberon followed moments later as she felt the explosion along her tongue and Loki too as he pulsed his aftershocks inside her. The groans everyone uttered as they collapsed in an exhausted pile on the bed indicated that satisfaction was had by all.

"Well," Titania said when she could find her voice. "I think I would love a repeat of that in the very near future."

"Mmmm," Loki said as he and Oberon nuzzled up next to her. "Definitely before the night is over."


End file.
